The use of desktop virtualization solutions can provide on-demand services to any user who uses a computing device. The user may have access to virtually any desktop application running on any operating system. The desktop application may be implemented at a centralized server and transmitted to a number of clients. As a consequence, a user may be able to remotely access a desired application from a centralized server by way of using his client computing device.
Smart phones, tablets, and other wireless devices have the capability of communicating with other devices using a wireless protocols. For example, when networking over a wireless connection, Bluetooth technology may be used. A client computing device may be able to communicate with wireless devices using a wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth, for example, when an adapter, such as a Bluetooth dongle, is connected to the computing device's USB port. However, while such wireless devices may be able to communicate with a client computing device using such wireless protocols, these wireless devices may be unable to gain access to a virtual desktop application provided by the server. Thus, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies.